Protecting Voldemort
by Aleisha Holsapple
Summary: What happens if Voldemort joins the light side to fight against himself and the only thing Dumbledore is capable to do is train Harry, Severus style. But when Harry refuses what will come of the boy who lived? Warning VoldxHarry slash NOFLAMES oneshot


Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! First chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

Harry Potter stepped out of his uncle's car the minute it came to a stop, what surprised him was his aunt and uncle and cousin getting out behind him. His uncle opened the trunk while his aunt and cousin hugged him goodbye. Uncle Vernon handed Harry his suitcase and patted him on the back, harder then necessary but no one would notice if they'd been looking.

That's when Harry came to the astounding realization someone probably was watching, which probably sparked the weird behavior he had received from his family, or what you might think was family, a second ago. Harry looked behind him, his uncle's car was no longer where it had been, and probably they were speeding off toward their house at full speed.

Harry turned and looked around; he saw Ginny, Molly, and Arthur Weasley were all smiling at him, Ginny waving enthusiastically. Harry slowly walked over to them, accepting the tight embrace from Molly and Ginny and the kind greeting and pat on the back he got from Arthur. Truthfully Harry has always loved Ron's family, he thought even if he didn't life Ron he'd still love his family, they were so perfect. They could use some more money or a bigger house but they were happy with what they got and they were full of love. Sometimes Harry wished he could be more like Molly or Fred or Gorge or anyone in that beautiful family, he felt guilty for complaining when he could be a lot worse off, he could be dead right now.

"Hello Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Ginny, could you tell me where Ron is?" Harry asked in his most polite voice he was capable of.

"As soon as we got here he picked up his trolley, told us he was going to find 'Mione and you and sped of into platform nine and three quarters. You best go find him before the compartment is filled up, he would be very unhappy if he didn't get to see you before the feast!" Molly gave a little wave of her hand and Harry felt like he'd been dismissed.

Harry ran into platform nine and three quarters, he'd almost been expecting to bash into the wall like Ron and him had in second year. But he went straight through and fell into a group of people, unable to stop himself because of the speed he'd been going. The group of Ravenclaws cursed at him until they saw he was Harry Potter and they all looked at him as if he was a ghost.

Not wanting to attract attention but finding it rather difficult Harry picked up his suitcase and ran into the train, everyone he saw along the way either greeted him or looked at him as if they were seeing a miracle. Harry's suitcase was weighing down on his scrawny arms and he started looked through compartments to try and find the ones his fellow Gryffindor friends were in. He had a few embarrassing moments when he opened compartments with Slytherins in them because before they even had time to think the Slytherins would begin to mock Harry.

Finally after four compartments and to much staring for the rest of his life Harry found his friends. Hermione was practically being pushed against the wall by Ron who was snoring obnoxiously, drooling on Hermione's shirt collar. There was an empty seat beside Ron, obviously saved for Harry and on the other side was Neville, Seamus, and Dean, again Seamus and Dean were sitting curiously close together but for different reasons completely, Harry didn't know the reasons and he didn't want to know the reasons.

Hermione smiled gently at Harry and shoved Ron off of her, his eyes sprung opened as he hit the cushioned seat and he cussed quietly at Hermione.

"It's good to see you Harry; did you have a good summer?" Hermione asked loudly, her voice overpowering Ron's.

"Relatively, I mean you wouldn't call it good, but my family has somewhat improved, probably on account of threats received from Hagrid." Harry told her in a matter of fact voice, the train suddenly started up and began moving, giving Harry goose bumps for no reason.

"I wouldn't really call 'em your family, Mate. Great to have you back, would you mind shuttin' the compartment and takin' a seat?" Harry nodded and shut the compartment, taking the free seat beside Ron. Hermione gave him a quick tight awkward hug, awkward only because Ron was really in the way.

"You know Harry, the weirdest thing happened this summer." Hermione quietly informed her friend, Harry gestured for her to continue. "Well you know how more and more death eaters are joining our side? Well yes but someone very, well peculiar, has joined our side, I never thought he would…" Hermione drifted off into soft confused whispers and Harry was left wondering who it was.

"Was it Lucious Malfoy, because if so I hope they didn't let him?" Hermione shook her head. "Peter Pettigrew, that rat isn't fooling me into thinking he's gone gold all of a sudden." Hermione shook her head. "I can't think of anyone else loyal enough to Voldemort for me to never think they'd join our side!" Everyone In the compartment flinched, Hermione twitched slightly but refrained from flinching.

"It's… It's you know who." Hermione told Harry bluntly, the loud room silenced immediately and Hermione had five very confused stares pointed at her. It took about ten seconds before all of them burst into laughter, Hermione pouted furiously and screamed, "I'm serious you fools!" The whole room was once again silenced and about a minute and a half later Harry spoke.

"That… That just doesn't make any sense 'Mione! Voldemort can't possibly join our side to fight against himself, if he joined our side the war would immediately end." Harry was being simply logic but Hermione knew he wasn't getting the big picture.

"Harry if anyone ever wants to join our side we're not aloud to refuse them that wish, we have to accept them. Voldemort knocked on the Hogwarts doors and politely asked Dumbledore to let him join his side. Dumbledore was aloud to say Voldemort would bring harm to the children, especially you, but once Voldemort agreed to have a charm put on him so he wasn't able to touch anybody whatsoever Dumbledore had to let him in and common manners is to provide a room, which to my understanding he did. So we're going to have to put up with the man that is plotting to kill you until Dumbledore can find a reason to not allow him to be on our side." Harry's head spun at the confusing explanation and Ron patted Harry's shoulder.

"Th-that's crazy! I'm not only going to have to put of with professor Snape but Voldemort to; I won't get through my sixth year!!" Neville complained loudly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Ron and Harry said in unison, which made everyone in the compartment burst out laughing and laugh until they were crying, it relieved a lot of the stress Hermione had just given Harry but Harry could feel a headache beginning and decided he best go get changed into his robes and take a few Aspirin. Harry told everyone he was going to get changed and grabbed his cloak and uniform and the bottle of pills and left the compartment. The bathroom was fairly close and Harry didn't receive any horrible torment on the way there.

With awkwardly shaking hands from the fast moving vehicle Harry removed his shirt and pants. He had a hard time buttoning up his shirt and had to try four times before correctly putting on his tie, his pants were simple and his belt also, though even on the last loop his pants still fell a bit, he'd obviously have to gain some weight. That was the major thing staying with his aunt and uncle, they barely hit him at all and he didn't mind the cooking and cleaning, sometimes even liked it, but messing up his eating schedule every summer was definitely not good for his metabolism. Harry slipped his cloak on and tied his shoes, glancing in the mirror and adjusting his glasses, using his fingers to comb through his messy hair. Harry took out the bottle of Aspirin and dry swallowed three of them, once he finished he felt less confident in himself and took a sip of water from the tap.

Harry returned to his compartment and found it was not the way he'd left it. Neville and Dean were helplessly trying to catch a chocolate frog while Seamus laughed himself bright red. Hermione was backed up into a wall, attempting to make sure the chocolate from didn't touch her, chocolate did in fact stain. Harry found it funny Hermione was watching uselessly though with a wave of her wand, no effort needed, the frog could be disabled. Ron was absorbed in admiring a card with Snape on it, recently they'd added new people to the cards you could get from the trolley, and Ron wasn't really 'admiring' it. He was ripping it up into pieces, probably wouldn't stop until they were microscopic, he looked extremely evil and for a moment Harry doubted his alliances, or friendships.

Harry decided to give Neville a break, taking his wand out he froze the frog, Neville fell forward, Dean on top of him, trying to grab the non moving frog, and Harry closed the compartment door and sat down. There was a square shaped item he was sitting on and he stood up and looked to see what it was.

"'Arry mate, I thought you'd want some chocolate but we got lotsa' that so I got you those gross beans you like so much." Ron told Harry, though he really was stating the obvious. Harry thanked Ron and began eating the unique flavorful jelly beans. He faded out from the conversation about politics and classes Hermione was having with the boys, well more like talking to herself, and began thinking about what he'd eat in the feast. He thought everything was a good idea, Harry was starving after all.

Eventually the train came to a stop and the students began filling out of the train, Harry and Hermione logically decided to wait until the rush was over but Dean and Seamus and Ron right it, pushing past people and such, and Neville stayed with Hermione and Harry because he feared being hurt in the process of attempting to get of the school train.

Finally Harry, Hermione, and Neville were off the train and it took not long to find their friends in the carriages. Soon enough they were at the Gryffindor tables, listening intently to the first years being placed. Harry was staring curiously at the curious plates, as if he was a first year wondering where in the world the food was, but he was just so hungry. Not to mention the speeches were unbearably boring and he honestly didn't care much to who became Gryffindor, he would be friendly toward them but most likely never actually befriend them. Harry almost expected Dumbledore to mention the point that Voldemort was staying at the castle, but he supposed Dumbledore would talk to him about that separately, Voldemort wasn't the best welcome for all the small first years.

Finally Dumbledore said the magic words, "Let the feast begin!" The food appeared magically on the table and all the students enthusiastically dug in. Harry grabbed three chicken legs, half a plate full of mashed potatoes, two biscuits, and a dozen different vegetables. Harry finished his vegetables and two biscuits in no time at all, let his stomach settle a bit and ate a chicken leg, he could feel himself filling up but willed himself to eat more. Sadly after her second chicken leg he felt about to pop and decided he wouldn't rush it, growing his stomach out gradually was probably the best solution. He drank eight glasses of pumpkin juice and silently wished for water or butterbeer, sadly neither one was in front of him and he felt too exhausted from the long boring uneventful day to get any, so he decided to suck it up.

Hermione finished four minutes later and for ten minutes Harry had to watch Ron stuff food in his already full mouth, eventually he wouldn't take it anymore and looked away toward the teachers table.

Hagrid was the same as always, ripping meat apart and stuffing it in his face, worse then Ron so Harry decided to move on, McGonagall was pleasantly using a fork and a knife as was Dumbledore and Snape and most of the other teachers, seems they ate over the summer Harry wished he had eaten more. Hermione suggested they go up to their rooms but Harry told her he thought Dumbledore would want to speak to him about the Voldemort situation, so Ron and Hermione left and Harry waited patiently.

People began to gradually fill out, along with teachers also, once everyone was filled out Harry made eye contact with Dumbledore, who other then McGonagall and Snape was the only people still there, Dumbledore knew what Harry wanted to speak to him about and he slowly walked toward him.

"Ah Harry, my dear boy, have a good summer?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"It was fine, better than being killed by Voldemort, right?" Harry laughed a little hesitantly and Snape gave him a little sneer but other than that no on reacted strangely.

"I'm sure Ms. Granger told you all about our unique little problem, let us go to my office, Minerva you're dismissed, and have a good sleep." Minerva nodded and walked away, after a moment Harry followed Dumbledore and Snape to Dumbledore's office, trying his hardest to step quietly, which made his steps much louder. Dumbledore whispered 'lemon drops' to his creepy statue and the beautifully embroidered oak wood opened up. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Snape stayed standing and Harry uncertainly took the open seat.

"Now Harry, what you have heard is mostly true. Voldemort is in fact able to join or side, where your facts are probably wrong is that Voldemort is unable to stay at Hogwarts because the ministry agrees that would be extremely dangerous for the students. But he will be at our OOTP meetings, so we won't be able to reveal anything and will be having a secret meeting once a week. We will be having the regular meetings everyday, you will stay for half everyday and then you and Severus will be departing to his courters for him to teach you things you'll need to know when, that day comes…" Dumbledore finished with a little nod, and for the first time in Harry's life he decided not to argue spending time with Snape, it was for his good, really. So with that agreement Harry and Snape departed, Snape making sure to go the opposite direction of Harry when they left, and Harry walked into the Gryffindor tower. He was greeted by nothing, everyone asleep. He went up, his trunk already beside his bed but to tired to change Harry fell asleep in his uniform, dreaming of things irrelevant to his life like rainbows and hearts and happy smiles.

**Okay done! First chapter out yay, if you want to reviews help please no flame. If you didn't realize OOTP stands for order of the phoenix xD. Thanks for reading, will update every week or every two weeks!**


End file.
